Lost
by The Cookie Eatin' Ninja
Summary: They were lost, or so they thought. Their home was destroyed, their families gone. All they had left was each other. Once they find a home, can they get along like they want to? Or will everything fall apart, and they become lost in their own lives? NarutoxOC, GaaraxOC! I'll follow everything from the Pre-Chunin Exam arc on up, I might get some details wrong so don't yell if I do!
1. Prolouge

I was scared, I ran. I didn't think that I would live. Neither of us did to be honest, some say my clan started the war, but it wasn't my clan. I'm not going to give out too much information right now because all will be revealed in due time.

They were scared to; at least I wasn't the only one. Our headbands jangled with our every step. We hoped that we would be found soon. Our home, the Village of the Moon, was gone. Soon, when the flames were out of sight and the screams were out of earshot, we stopped.

"Aori, we can't run forever. We have to get help!" she said, I liked Ikami. She was nice to me, like my brother. Brother…he was fighting back in the village.

"I know, but where do we go? The Hidden Leaf Village is pretty close, but if we waltz into a village covered in soot, burns, scratches, and blood they won't let us in!" I say, I wanted to get away from everything; I didn't want to do anything. Not even breathe.

"Aori, you damned demon, we're going to the Leaf Village. End of discussion." He said, I hated Saburo, he was a bastard/bitch about everything, "We're shinobi! We can't run away! We're not some cowards who need a new pair of underwear for every bloody battle we encounter!" Saburo shouts, I can tell he's mad.

I sigh and get up, I know where the Hidden Leaf is. I've never been there though. We start running again, but faster now that we know where we're going to go.

By the time the sun comes up, we make it to the village gates, we try to walk through but we pass out as two men come running up to us. I try to blink away the black and red dots clouding my vision but it only made it worse. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt nothing. I didn't feel pain, sadness, anger or fear. For once in my life, I was calm. It felt nice, to not have a care in the world, but I would soon forget about the paradise I am in now. All will be replaced with Hell, the Hell I call my life.


	2. Found

When I woke up, I saw white. White walls, white floors, white bed. I thought for a second that I was dead, but I wasn't. I was in a hospital. I could hear the doctors conversing outside of the door. I didn't realize that I was sharing a room, to my left was Saburo and to my right was Ikami. I looked at Ikami and she was still asleep, so was Saburo. I was bored and I wanted to eat something.

Then, when I thought nobody would hear my stomachs' mating call, a doctor came in with a plate of food! It looked really good; I saw mashed potatoes, rice and some other meat like substance that I wouldn't eat. When the doctor set the plate of food in front of me, a man wearing a mask in the shape of a wolf came in through the window.

"Aori Ukimoro." Said the masked man; it wasn't a question, more or less a statement. He stood in the windowsill for quite some time until I worked up the courage to say something to him.

"Y-yes. I-is there s-something you n-need S-sir?" I ask, I tried not to stutter but it didn't work. He waited and walked up to me. He sat on my bed and the words that came out of his mouth, nearly made my heart stop.

"Your brother's body was found on the outskirts of your village. This scroll was attached to it, his dying declaration was for me to give you this scroll." Said the man. Once his miniature speech was done, I looked at the scroll with teary eyes and opened it, my brother's writing, and the last time I would ever get to see it. The scroll had his scent on it.

The scroll said,

'_Aori, if you are reading this it means that I could not get to see you before I died. I am sorry that you had to endure such a troubling life. I will always be with you, forever and always. The only thing that I want you to do for me is to become a strong ninja and restore our village. Channel you hidden power and master it to the best of your abilities. I wish the best life for you. Please do not forget our home or me. Also, remember to do everything that is necessary for a young girl like you. Eat your spinach when people cook it for you! Don't eat too much junk food. Train until you can master your powers. My time is running out so I will say this one last thing, the only thing that I couldn't say. I love you Aori, please do not forget that._

_Tamaki Ukimoro'_

I completed reading the scroll. Ninja don't show emotion but I started crying like a five year old! My brother, the only family that I had who didn't hate me, was dead! How can I not show emotion to that? I looked at the man who was standing in the doorway and nodded my thanks. He walked out and I was left with a doctor and a cold plate of food.

"Ms. Ukimoro, it would be best if you could eat your food. You will regain your strength and be able to leave the hospital faster." Said the doctor; I could tell that he was concerned for me. I nodded and started eating. The doctor smiled at me before he left as well.

Once night fell, I got up, put on a jacket and went to the roof of the hospital. As soon as I got there I walked to the center of the little square roof and lied down, I waited for a shooting star to pass. I had never seen a shooting star even if I was from the Village of the Moon. Most people are too concerned with clan members starting a war to go out and look at stars. I stared at the sky, letting it take me to an alternate universe. Where my family loved me, and where I didn't have my clans demon spirit sealed inside of me. I thought about how nice it would have been to be loved, wanted by your family and I wondered what it would be like to have people that are important.

'_Nii-San, why couldn't you stay longer,' _I thought, '_it would've been nice. You and Ikami were the only people that cared about me…now all that I have is gone…' _and just when I was about to start bawling my eyes out, a white wolf appeared out of nowhere and just said, 'Yo!' as if it _did not_ scare the little life I have left out of me!

"W-who are you?" I asked, I didn't want an answer but I got one…

"The names Ikaku, you must be Aori," Ikaku said, "I'm one of the demon wolves that lies dormant inside of you." He said.

"Then where's the other one?" I ask, clearly gaining a much needed confidence boost.

"Akio? Oh, she should be coming," Ikaku said, "She's kind of shy, so try to tolerate her?" He added, I could barely get past the lump in my throat in trying to figure out why my clan hated two adorable little wolf pups! So, to respond I nodded my head in confirmation.

**_POOF_**

And next to Ikaku a little bluish-gray wolf popped up! I'm really lucky for my clan's heightened senses, I could never be able to tell if someone was about to pop up like Ikaku. But…I didn't expect him to pop up like that…

"H-hello, I-I'm A-Akio. T-the o-other d-demon wolf t-that l-lives inside o-of y-you." She said, I took notice at how she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Ikaku, Akio. Now, might I ask why you two decided to show up in the dead of night?" I ask, trying my best not to growl at the presence I sensed behind us, I didn't want to scare Akio.

"Well, we took notice at how you acted and how your emotions shifted when you read the scroll and when you came up here," Ikaku said as he turned to Akio to finish the sentence, "And we decided to pay you a visit to explain how you can harness us and use our powers for your own advantage." Ikaku finished after he noticed Akio looking shyly at him.

"That's nice but I know that my clan feared you two for a specific reason so what is the reason?" I ask, trying to get some answers as to why my own family hated me.

"Well, you see…we're actually humans, we stay in a transformation Jutsu to remain in this form to keep from scaring out host or hosts in some cases." Ikaku said, "We have human forms, but our Chakra is so immense that it disrupts the flow of our host's Chakra, that's why we stay like this." Ikaku finished.

I was still confused but I nodded anyways. Then I got sick of the presence behind us and I felt everything around me become so much clearer, like my senses had been enhanced.

"Show yourself you coward!" I called to the building ledge, and as if on queue, a masked figure came up. The man didn't have a Chakra signature but he looked strong. I kept my cool and I used a forbidden (it really isn't forbidden but it was for me because I hated anything that had to do with my clan) technique. The technique gives my Chakra a 'little' boost.

"You will die here Demon Wolf." Said the masked figure.

"Sure, sure…that's what they all say." I say waving my hand in a nonchalant manner.

The figure lunged at me and swiped with a katana but I dodged, and after I did I placed a swift kick to his chest, or was that his 'Manly Parts'…oh well, not important! He kept coming attack after attack so I knew I kicked him in the chest. I got tired of fighting and I just sidestepped him and kicked him off the building. He was a ninja, judging by the way he landed on his feet.

I turned around to see Ikaku as a human comforting Akio, also as a human. When those two were humans you could tell that Ikaku had silver hair with black eyes while Akio had blue hair with cobalt eyes (although her eyes held the slightest trace of blue…). I walked over to them and I felt an ache in my stomach and my back. I fell to the ground and started a coughing fit. Ikaku transformed back into his wolf form at the same time Akio did and they rushed to my side.

I slowly felt better but I noticed that the sun was coming up. I'm pretty sure that I left the room around 5 A.M. so it must have been around 6 or early 7 A.M.

"Ugh, I need to learn how to _not_ stay up all night…" I hear Saburo say from the entrance to the roof. I turn around and meet his stone hard gaze, unwavering and uncaring.

"I'll l-let you het y-your peace now." I say as I walk away with Ikaku and Akio on my heels.

I get back from walking three flights of stairs only to be greeted with a bone-crushing hug from Ikami. I stood in the doorway slowly losing the color in my skin as it was replaced with red, then blue, then to it's normal cream color as Ikami released me.

"D-don't you e-e-ever l-leave l-like t-that a-again!" Ikami half said half shouted, I noticed that her eyes were tearing up. I sighed and jumped in my bed, and by jumped, I mean flew.

"Me Gusto, shut up please?" I saw in the fake Spanish accent that I use when I try to cheer Ikami up.

"Heh! Ok, ok." Ikami said between giggles, "I'll be quiet!" She says hurriedly as I glare at her for being too noisy.

I mumble my thanks before closing my eyes, not sleeping, but simply daydreaming. For once, I had a peaceful daydream, I smiled before I actually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N) Herro all my good readers! I'm happy to say that I will be getting another chapter up next Monday! Or at least try, I have no time management...But, I only own: Aori, Ikami, Saburo, Tamaki(yes I borrowed the name from Ouran High School Host Club, I give credit to Bisco Hatori for creating Tamaki Suoh and I am simply using the name, it has nothing to do with Ouran) Akio, Ikaku and any other character I throw into my stewpot I call a story! I tried to make this chapter long, but, it didn't work...I will(hopefully) do better next time!**

**'Till next time! JA-NEEEEEEEE :3**


End file.
